1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an economical, reliable and universal intravenous infusion system which permits a customized or generic fluid or powder medication stored in a proprietary or conventional pharmaceutical vial to be mixed in solution with the fluid contents of an IV bag so that the mixture can be administered according to the needs of a patient via an IV fluid line having a drip chamber connected therein.
2. Background Art
IV infusion systems have long been used to administer medication to a patient undergoing treatment. In general terms, an IV bag containing a low viscosity fluid hangs from a stand to supply medication, under the influence of gravity, to a patient via a flexible fluid line having a cannula at one end thereof to make a veni puncture. However, in one IV system, a proprietary pharmaceutical vial containing a customized or generic medication is interfaced with a proprietary IV bag. This arrangement results in increased cost for purchasing customized vials and IV bags from a limited number of manufacturers. Moreover, in some cases, the purchaser may be required to report confidential sales information to the manufacturer of such customized vials and bags as part of the purchase agreement.
In other IV systems, a stable pharmaceutical solution having an extended life span is produced by mixing and freezing the solution in the IV bag. The solution is maintained in a frozen state until an IV is administered to the patient. The foregoing method of increasing pharmaceutical life span requires the cost and inconvenience associated with the acquisition of freezing equipment and is limited to medication that is capable of being frozen without degradation. However, such medication may have to be discarded in the event of a premature thaw prior to administering the IV.